CHERCHEZ LA FEMME
by Stear's Girl
Summary: One shot que formó parte del epílogo de un fic. El señorito por fin es feliz; y sin cambiar su personalidad: sólo mejorando.


¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Este drabble no es nuevo, es el epílogo de un fanfic de Neal del que corregí su traducción. El fic es un bello trabajo original de Kelly Ellin, se llama "La Guerra y la Rosa"; pero el epílogo, del que haciendo algún añadido sale este drabble, es todito mío. El fic completo pueden encontrarlo en Fanfiction y quienes sepan inglés, notarán que hay pequeñas diferencias entre el original y la versión traducida-corregida.

Espero que les guste.

 ***Nota:** _la frase francesa "cherchez la femme" alude a que, ante cualquier problema, lo más probable es que su origen sea una mujer (o sus acciones). La verdad es que es una frase bastante machista; pero en el fic no va por ahí. Sólo uso la frase para darle un título que encierre el sentido del fic y que no sea tan obvio.  
_

.

* * *

 **CHERCHEZ LA FEMME**

.  
¿Kansas?

¿Oklahoma?

¿Texas?

El amanecer tan luminoso, y los olores a campo abierto, sin duda eran sureños. Ya ni se acordaba en dónde estaban, pero el rechinido de la desvencijada ventana del motel de carretera, claramente le decía sin una palabra "no estamos en alguno de los lujosos Hoteles Leagan".

 _«¿Cuántas estrellas tendrá este antro inmundo? ¿Media estrella?»_ pensó Neal, y una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro recién despierto y con sombra de barba. La verdad, era sólo un sarcasmo; pues la habitación donde había dormido, a pesar de ser sencilla y rural, estaba limpísima y disponía de todo lo necesario para estar cómodo. Aunque él sólo necesitaba una cosa -más bien, persona- para tenerlo todo, y la tenía consigo. El dinero y las mansiones podían irse a paseo; pues nunca se había sentido tan rico como en esos días de vacaciones "pobretonas": era como si hubiera caído un tesoro incalculable en sus manos. Y así iba a cuidarlo.

Bostezando y mesando su pelo castaño revuelto, recordó sus no tan lejanos tiempos de crápula soltero, en los que competía con sus amigos por anotar el mayor número de conquistas por mes. Les gustaba reírse de cualquier compañero de parranda que, de repente, anunciara su marcha del grupo de libertinos famoso en Chicago por sus hazañas amorosas.

 _-"Cherchez la femme"_ -era lo único solía decir él, en tono sarcástico e indolente; cuando se producía uno de esos abandonos en el grupo. Y siempre acertaba: el caballero en cuestión pasaba a anunciar que se había enamorado, que se casaba; y todas esas cosas que para él eran memeces y cursilerías.

Se sentía invulnerable, inmune al amor; y por eso era de esos hombres que ejercían el "ámalas y déjalas". Pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad; era un hombre apasionado y sensible, que simplemente trataba de protegerse de otro rechazo que le volviera a romper el corazón. Jamás confesó a sus amigos que nunca tendrían que aplicarle el consabido "cherchez la femme"; porque él no tenía que buscar nada. Siempre había sido ella: la encantadora rubia que lo flechó desde los trece o catorce años. Y hasta hacía unos meses, había sido una quimera, un sueño inalcanzable que intentaba compensar con multitud de amantes sin un rostro que recordar.

Pero ya no, ¡oh Dios!, ya no. Una serie de convenientes hechos -algunos fortuitos y otros deliberados, no por nada era Neal Leagan-, habían desembocado en la realización de su más profundo anhelo. Se felicitó en silencio, estirando su largo y atlético cuerpo como si fuera un elegante gato.

Un suave ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y es que el objeto de su amor gimoteaba disgustada, por el calor y la luz. No quería despertarse, él ya sabía; por lo que antes escuchó de ella, y por la convivencia actual; que Candy era perezosa para despertarse. Sonrió encantado de saber que sería el único en verla dormir, abrir los hermosos ojos verdes cada mañana, y estremecerse en su cama.

 _-Cierra la cortina, Neal, es muy temprano_ … -gimió suplicante y adormilada.

Por todas las leyes y ante todo el mundo, Candy había aceptado ser suya. Casi no lo podía creer, pero el dulce aroma de su piel desnuda, pegada a su cuerpo, lo hizo creerlo de nuevo. Suspirando, acarició el trasero de su mujer, apretándola contra su masculino cuerpo. Se sintió feliz por haber logrado lo que, durante años, sólo había sido un sueño: poder tocar a Candy con libertad, proclamar ante toda la humanidad que era su esposa.

 _-Arriba, perezosa. Aún queda mucho camino para llegar a California_ –la apremió, dándole una suave nalgada; a la que ella respondió dándole un tirón en el vello del pecho. Neal se le quedó mirando con intensidad, como enfadado; y Candy se apresuró a disculparse, creyendo haber exagerado con el juego.

 _-Lo siento, Neal..._ -decía, acariciándole con ternura la barbilla _-no quise ser tan brusca. ¿Te hice daño?_

 _-No..._ -respondió él con voz ronca - _es que desde siempre me has puesto caliente cuando me pegabas o tirabas del pelo._

 _-¿Desde siempre?_ -ella le miraba realmente sorprendida, con esos enormes ojos verdes.  
 _  
-Sí, siempre. Desde que llegaste a mi casa.  
_  
Candy ahogó un grito, y pegándole con la almohada; trató de amonestarlo.  
 _  
-¡Serás hijo de...!_

 _-De Sarah Leagan, cariño, no lo olvides._

Se rieron con ganas, y luego se besaron con dulce pasión.

Los rayos del sol sureño los estaban deslumbrando, y eso fue lo que les animó a querer levantarse para salir del motel. Pero aun así, estaban agotados. Y cómo no, si llevaba unos cuarenta días en la carretera, parando en pequeños hoteles de pueblo; evitando deliberadamente alojarse en las grandes ciudades. Al día siguiente de su boda habían cambiado de planes; y en vez de marchar a una Europa aún en ruinas por la guerra, prefirieron recorrer el país en coche, de Chicago a California. La tía abuela y Albert sólo transigieron cuando Neal aceptó que un equipo de seguridad los siguiera a cierta distancia.

Neal y Candy eran conscientes de la importancia de su clan; y el interés mediático que despertaban como recién casados. Así que intentaron hacer su viaje de novios con la mayor discreción posible. De todas formas, esa discreción –al menos para los huéspedes de los hoteles donde se alojaban- se iba por el desagüe cada noche, o a cualquier hora del día. Sólo era que Neal se acercara a su mujer, y el juego sensual comenzaba.

Ambos se descubrieron como amantes apasionados, expresivos, entregados. Candy a veces se contenía de gritar por el placer que él le daba; pero Neal solía quitarle la pequeña mano de la boca.

 _-Grita, grita… que todo el mundo sepa que tu marido sabe cómo complacerte_ … -le decía, sin cejar en ese ritmo que la volvía loca.

Seguramente, con todas las cosas que han estado haciendo, y la frecuencia de las mismas; lo más probable era que Candy ya llevase un hijo suyo en su interior. La idea lo hizo encenderse y, sin mediar palabra, se puso encima de ella y la invadió con dulce pasión, ya plenamente crecido. Nunca tendría bastante de ella.

 _-¡Neal!_ –fue la única cosa que escuchó de su Candy, ante lo evidente.

 _-¿Qué? ¿No quieres un rapidito antes de dejar este pueblo?_ –preguntó un socarrón señor Leagan, introduciendo una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos; tocando con ternura y deseo esa carne de mujer que lo tenía perdido.

Las risas nerviosas de ella, combinadas con sus dulces jadeos de placer, le dieron a Neal la respuesta que necesitaba.

Hoy y siempre.

 **FIN**

 **©Stear's Girl**

* * *

 **,-**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas.**


End file.
